


Arrest Me

by Xavantina



Series: Barisi ficlets [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the influence of caffeine and giddiness. Not beta-read

“How soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?”

Sonny absolutely hates the way Barba can make such a loaded question sound casual, like he isn’t proposing... whatever the hell it is he is proposing.

Still, Sonny isn’t about to back down from a challenge. After all, Barba is only testing him, seeing how far he can push him before Sonny’s desire to please him is overwritten by something else. It’s unlikely that this will happen (Sonny is a pleaser – that’s just who he is), but if Barba wants to try, Sonny won’t stop him.

“I would say that we’re toeing the line. If you want to, I’ll bring some home with me tonight.” He tries to sound cool. He mostly succeeds.

Barba is smiling. “Good. My place.”

Sonny expects a lot of things when he shows up in Barba’s living room, chief amongst them being Barba telling him go into the bedroom, strip, and let himself get cuffed to the bedframe.

He does not expect Barba, still in his shirt and unbuttoned vest, to get into his personal space and whisper, “I want you to arrest me, detective.”

Sonny freezes up completely. “Wha...”

“I think you heard me,” Barba says, maintaining eye contact. 

That’s when Sonny sees it. A flicker of uncertainty. It’s gone in an instant, but it was there, and it’s enough for Sonny to realize that Barba isn’t joking.

When Sonny doesn’t move, only stares back, Barba’s confidence seems to get bolstered again. He is still the one pulling the shots, trying to see what he can make Sonny do.

Sonny nods. “Okay.” Barba’s eyes light up, but Sonny keeps talking, “But first I want you to tell me exactly how you’d like this to play out.”

Barba raises an eyebrow, smirking. “We’re doing kink negotiations now?”

“We are if we’re doing this.”

Barba shrugs. “Fair enough.”

“And we need a safe word.”

“Are you planning on being that rough?” Barba teases, but Sonny can see that his face is getting flushed; he is definitely enjoying this.

“I’m planning on being as rough as you want me to.”

By the time Sonny actually pulls out the handcuffs, Barba is almost trembling. When Sonny slams him against the wall and twists his arms around to his back, Barba moans deeply, arching his hips back to rub his ass against Sonny’s crotch. Despite the distraction, Sonny manages to cuff him. He pushes Barba’s wrists further up his back, far enough for it to definitely hurt, but Barba only keens and shifts his weight forward a bit to lean against the wall.

Sonny has never seen him like this, submissive, wanting to be controlled, used. It’s hard for him to fully wrap his head around it, even as Barba squirms enticingly against him.

Barba senses Sonny’s brief moment of (perceived) hesitation, turning his head to try and look at him. “Is there a problem, detective Carisi?” He is smirking a bit. Maybe he thinks Sonny is finally going to back out, or maybe he is trying to goad him into action. If it’s the latter, it works.

“As a matter of fact, yes, there’s a problem, _Mr. Barba_ ,” Sonny hisses, holding onto Barba’s wrists with one hand while he reaches around him with the other to grab Barba’s crotch. His cock is rock-hard, straining against the fabric of his expensive slacks. Sonny squeezes him firmly and Barba groans, trying to rub himself off against Sonny’s palm, whining in disappointment when Sonny lets him go.

Sonny gets a good grip on the cuffs and roughly pulls Barba away from the wall. Barba stumbles, and he would probably have fallen over if Sonny didn’t have a firm hold on him. He drags Barba over to the dining room table and bends him over it, pushing him down hard. With his hands cuffed behind his back, Barba is unable to brace himself and all the air is pushed out of his lungs when he lands. Sonny stops just long enough to make sure he’s all right (there’s a tiny nod) before going for Barba’s belt, practically ripping off his pants and underwear. He kicks Barba’s legs apart. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes,” Barba says breathlessly. “God yes.”

Sonny receives the lube from his pocket (they really did plan everything), and makes sure to open the cap loudly just to see Barba’s muscles tighten in anticipation. He coats his fingers slowly, letting Barba wait. The other man tries to turn his head to look at him, but Sonny easily steps out of his field of vision. “Face down, Mr. Barba. And don’t move.”

Barba, amazingly, complies, resting his forehead against the table and letting out a shaky breath.

Sonny has only fucked Barba once before – well, to be honest, Barba had crawled on top of Sonny and ridden him like a show pony, so he’s not sure if it counts. He does, however, know what he is doing. He circles Barba’s entrance with two fingers, teasingly letting his fingertips dip inside once in a while, until Barba’s thighs start shaking from trying to stay still. Mindful of the fact that Barba is after an edge of pain, Sonny roughly pushes both of his fingers into him then and immediately crooks them in search of Barba’s prostate. Judging from the _howl_ that tears its way out of Barba’s throat, he is successful on both fronts. 

Barba can’t stay still once Sonny starts withdrawing his fingers, pressing his hips backwards. “Please.”

He needs more preparation, Sonny knows that, but he might as well fill the silence while his fingers tease Barba open. “Please what, Mr. Barba? What is it exactly that you want?” With his free hand he grabs Barba’s cuffed wrists and pushes them upwards again, just enough to hurt him a little.

Barba groans and shudders. “I want you to fuck me, detective... I want you to _punish_ me.”

Sonny clenched his jaw to avoid making a noise at that word, at the way he said it, like he truly does want Sonny to put him in his place. 

It’s enough to spur Sonny on further. “Ask nicely then.”

He would have expected some hesitation, but no, Barba immediately whimpers, “Please, detective, please fuck me.”

To hell with it all. 

Sonny lets go of Barba’s wrists and pulls his fingers back (Barba sighs), opening his own belt with shaking hands. He leaves them on, settling on just pushing his boxers down low enough for his cock to spring free. He has a feeling Barba will like that. He lubes up, stroking himself idly while admiring the sight spread out before him; Barba’s beautiful thighs, his glorious ass, all Sonny’s for the taking.

He could get used to this.

When Sonny finally does enter him, he does it in one hard thrust. Barba chokes on a shout, but he doesn’t use the safe word. Instead, his back arches and his hands ball into fists, while he makes a string of noises that can only be described as encouraging. Sonny digs his fingers into Barba’s hips hard enough to bruise and settles into a brutal rhythm that has the table shaking and Barba’s body writhing.

Sonny is shocked when he discovers how quickly his orgasm starts building in his abdomen. Luckily, he’s not the only one who is very much affected by their little game.

Barba often speaks Spanish when he is about to come, words of endearment delivered in husky tones. But Sonny has never heard him beg in Spanish before, not until now. He doesn’t understand him at all, of course, but he does understand the tone, and he definitely understands, “por favor, Sonny... please touch me.”

Sonny slams into him even harder, sending the table skidding an inch forward and drawing a loud gasp from Barba. “Why should I?”

Barba turns his head to the side and they make eye contact. Barba’s eyes are wide and dark, desperate. “Please, I’m begging you.”

Sonny takes pity on him, he has to. He reaches around and finds Barba’s cock just as hard as he left it. As he starts stroking it in time with his thrusts, Barba closes his eyes, focusing on the sensation. 

Lucky for Sonny’s ego, Barba comes almost immediately after Sonny starts touching him. His entire body tenses and he lets out a stifled shout, his hot come shooting out through Sonny’s fingers and staining the hardwood floor.

Sonny lets him go and instead brings his hand to his face, licking Barba’s semen off his fingers. When he looks down he sees that Barba is watching him, looking well and truly fucked. It’s that look that sets Sonny off, and he comes inside the other man, moaning his name amongst a myriad of curses.

He practically collapses on top of Barba afterward. It isn’t before Barba croaks “Nick Amaro” (what a safe word) that Sonny straightens and carefully slips out of him. Barba hisses loudly, and Sonny instantly asks, “Are you okay?”

Barba nods. “I’m fine. My arms are getting sore though.”

“Of course,” Sonny mutters, scrambling to uncuff him. Once the handcuffs are off he carefully massages Barba’s abused arm muscles until the other man can move them well enough to push himself off the table. 

He turns to give Sonny a calculating look. “You enjoyed that,” he says, stating the obvious.

“So did you,” Sonny replies, smiling cockily.

Barba watches him for a bit, then says, as casual as ever, “We should do that again sometime.”

“I would like that.” This time, Sonny manages to sound just as cool as he wanted to.

“Are you staying over or going home?”

“Depends... are you offering me a place in your bed?” He has never done that before.

“Maybe. If you shower first.”

Sonny grins. “Only if you join me.”


End file.
